1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test device for generating target for a programmable frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good test device is an important in the design of a good radar system, but using expensive equipment to test and obtain the parameters of a newly designed radar system is not desirable. In other words, using good and cheap setup to simulate the target and obtain the required parametric values of the radar system is the goal, which many design engineers are aiming at.
In the area of frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar design, an actual delay device is conventionally used to simulate the state of a target. However, the conventional technique is incapable not only of setting the dynamic distance or too large distance, but also of setting velocity and acceleration. In other words, the conventional simulation technique does not have much practical use. Furthermore, inside the delay device, expensive elements including the bulk acoustic wave delay line and the fiber optic delay line are used. Thus, carrying out the conventional simulation is a highly expensive undertaking.